


Laundry

by jagseun



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Laundry, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sexual Humor, Teasing, what do i even tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagseun/pseuds/jagseun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were unspoken rules of the laundry room, such as never take up more than three washers or two dryers at a time,  clean the filters on the dryers after you use them, always remember to toss out your dryer sheets, and never touch anyone else’s clothes.  Jinyoung couldn’t say that everyone followed these rules but him being the upstanding citizen he always made sure to keep things neat and tidy and was always mindful of other people’s time and privacy... but today, Jinyoung felt like he had no choice but to break the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been sitting 95% complete on my computer for over a month now because I had no idea how to finish. As I was sitting in my lecture today it finally hit me, and I wrote this up instead of actually listening in class, yikes. Hope you enjoy, lmao.

Jinyoung sat in the laundry room of his apartment complex with a basket full of wet clothes watching the dryers on the other side of the room.  There were seven washers lined up against the wall but only four dryers.  Two of them were spinning away, still another 20 minutes before they were done, one of them had been out of order for the past month, and the last sat still, mocking him.

He had planned out everything perfectly; he put his clothes in the washer at exactly 8:25, where they would wash until 9:00, and whilst the dryers were running there was one of them that happened to finish at exactly 8:50.  It was the perfect plan, he would come down to get his clothes at 9:00 and whoever was using that particular dryer should have their clothes out in the ten minute down time that he calculated for.

The current time was now 9:20 and the dryer had stopped on time, but nobody had come to claim the clothes and Jinyoung was getting annoyed.  It’s not like he had any plans for the middle of the night but he knew the laundry room would be closing in 40 minutes and he absolutely needed to get his clothes into the dryer immediately or he would have to haul them upstairs and try and dry them all with his hairdryer.

Jinyoung absolutely hated himself for doing this, but he felt as though he had no other choice. 

There were unspoken rules of the laundry room, such as never take up more than three washers or two dryers at a time,  clean the filters on the dryers after you use them, always remember to toss out your dryer sheets, and _never_ touch anyone else’s clothes. 

He couldn’t say that everyone followed these rules but him being the upstanding citizen he always made sure to keep things neat and tidy and was always mindful of other people’s time and privacy.  There had been one occasion where somebody had taken his clothes out of the dryer prematurely and he felt so violated he almost wanted to toss his clothes back into the washer and clean them again.

This wasn’t prematurely though, these were dry clothes and his hands were clean and he just really needed to use the dryer.  He got up from his seat and opened the dryer, taking a handful of clothes in his arms and dumping them on the folding table.  It took him three trips but he managed to empty out the assortment of ripped jeans and overly long tank tops so that the dryer was free to use.  Unfortunately looking down, he saw that one thing managed to slip out of his grasp and fall onto the filth-ridden floor.  _Ugh._ If any of his clothes fell out onto the floor he would immediately consider it unclean and toss it back into the dirty pile but he decided that the person wouldn’t ever know if he just tossed it in with the rest of the clean laundry.  _This is what you get for not picking up your laundry on time._

Reaching down to pick up what he assumed were socks actually turned out to be silk underwear.  _That’s probably why they slipped out._ He wasn’t sure what in his mind prompted him to hold them up in front of him, examining the shockingly bright red colour but he realized he had made a terrible mistake when he felt someone staring at him.

“Ah, excuse me?  Don’t mean to… interrupt, but I believe those are mine?”  He heard a low voice say across the room, Jinyoung almost didn’t even want to turn his head to look his way knowing what kind of predicament he was in and how creepy he must look.  He was even planning an entire angry lecture if he happened to run into whoever was holding the dryer hostage but now all of his plans were ruined and he was mortified.

He hadn’t even looked into the direction of the person standing before him but he decided to try and just toss the underwear casually onto the table like he wasn’t holding them up and staring at them just a moment ago, it only made the situation worse when he missed the table completely.    “Ah... right sorry. I was just—“He chooses this moment to finally look up at the owner of the voice and he wants to melt into the floor immediately.  The situation had just managed to get even worse.  Not only was he caught by someone looking like the biggest pervert ever, he was caught by an extremely _attractive_ someone.  “I’mSorryINeededToUseTheDryerButYourClothesWereInThereAndIHadToTakeThemOutBecauseIReallyNeededToGetMyClothesInBecauseThisPlaceIsClosingSoonAnd—“Jinyoung started rambling at lightning speed.

The blonde-haired guy just calmly walked over to retrieve his underwear from the floor and tossing it into his basket, and then dumped the rest of his clothes in from atop the folding table.  “Hey man, It’s alright… I fell asleep and I forgot about my clothes.  I’m really sorry about that.”  He took one more look at him before he picked up his basket and started to leave.  “Anyways I should go.”  He felt him hurriedly trying to escape and Jinyoung was sure it was because he was afraid of the freak eyeing his underwear in the laundry room.

_Well, I hope I never see him again._

* * *

 

He wasn’t sure why he thought it was a good idea to saunter into the laundry room at the exact same time the next week if he was planning on avoiding the blonde-haired stunner but of course, Jinyoung had completely forgotten.  

As he went to pick up his clothes at exactly 9:00 he saw him, casually taking his clothes out of the dryer and haphazardly dumping them into his basket.  He saw his eyes widen when he saw him, probably afraid he was going to try and steal his underwear again.  _Great._ Jinyoung just wanted to walk back out but he had to empty his clothes out of the washer and wait for him to finish getting his clothes out of the dryer so he could put them in.

“Hey, you were here last week, right?”  He heard him speak.  Jinyoung just looked up at him with a shocked expression.  _Is he actually trying to talk to me?  If I saw what he saw I would be running in the other direction at the sight of me._

“Um, yeah, that was me.”  He realized a second too late that he should’ve lied and said it wasn’t him.  Instead, he had decided to confirm that he was indeed the creep from last week.

“Ah… I got them as a present.  It was a joke really.  They’re not exactly my style….honestly.”  The blonde eventually managed to get out, nervously looking around as he spoke.

Jinyoung was now even more confused.  “I’m sorry, what are you talking about?”

He could see the redness running up the other man’s face now.  “The, you know… the underwear.  It was two Christmases’ ago we had a secret Santa and my friend got me and thought it would be funny to get me bright red silk underwear.  They matched my hair colour at the time… he thought it was hilarious.”

It finally dawned on Jinyoung what was going on. He didn’t think he was a creep for looking at his underwear; he was embarrassed because he thought he was _judging_ him for his choice in underwear.  “Oh, no!  I wasn’t…  It’s just that they fell while I was taking your clothes out of the dryer… I didn’t think it was weird or anything.”  He thought it was kind of hot actually, but he wasn’t about to voice that opinion.

“Oh, was that all?  It was just a misunderstanding then?”  The blonde was still avoiding his gaze and Jinyoung was still thinking about how lucky he was.  Not only was he not labeled a creep, there was now a chance to actually befriend the enticing owner of the silk underwear.

“Yes, I’m sorry if I startled you.  I just really needed to get my clothes into the dryer, this place closes at 10:00 and it was the only option, I promise it won’t happen again as long as you pick up your laundry on time.”  He ended up giving a watered down version of the lecture he prepared the week before, he wasn’t about to get angry at someone who had the potential to be his future mate. 

“Yeah, really I’m so sorry.  I just got up to my apartment and fell asleep.  I moved in here last week so I was so tired…  I promise it won’t ever happen again.”  That would explain why Jinyoung had never seen him before, he would’ve taken note of someone this attractive had been in his vicinity before.

Jinyoung smirked and he put his hand on his chin as though he was pondering something.  “Alright, I guess I’ll forgive you.  I’m Jinyoung by the way; I live on the third floor.”

“Mark, sixth floor; nice to meet you.”  He replies still a bit shy but it was clear he was getting more comfortable. 

“It was nice talking to you and all, but if you’re almost finished there I need to get my clothes in so they can dry before the place is closed.  Perhaps we’ll meet again?”  _Please god, let us meet again._

He hurriedly tosses the last of his clothes from the dryer and picks up his basket to leave.  “I’d like that, Jinyoung.”  He says before he leaves, and Jinyoung let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.  _Perhaps breaking laundry room rules turned out to be a good decision._

* * *

 

The very next week he’s got his laundry in and his timings correct but instead of leaving to get there for 9:00 he finds himself leaving ten minutes earlier in hopes of catching a particular blonde again.  Lucky for him, he spots Mark staring intently as the timer counts down the final seconds of his cycle. 

“Hey, Mark!”  Jinyoung yelled across the room, mentally cursing himself for sounding overly excited.  Mark’s hair was swept off his face today so he could see his forehead.  _Did I really just think about what a nice forehead he has?  What have I become?_

Mark turned to him and smiled.  “Oh, Jinyoung.  Nice to see you again, I’ll hurry up so you can use the dryer.”

“No!”  Jinyoung yelled way too forcefully.  “I mean… take your time I’m not in a rush, haha.”

Jinyoung stared at him as he took his clothes out in handfuls and gracelessly dumped them into his basket.  “Are you planning on folding those?”

“Oh, I will.  I don’t usually like to mull around here so I usually fold them when I get back to my apartment.”  He dumped the last handful in and reached into the dryer to clean out the filter.

Jinyoung noticed a familiar piece of red silk in his pile of clothes and smirked.  “Hey Mark, you said those silk underpants weren’t your style right?”

Mark flinched a bit at the mention of the underwear again.  “Yeah, super tacky, I told you they were a joke gift.”  He didn’t look up from his spot next to the garbage can scratching non-existent dirt off the dryer filter to kill time.

“Well they were in your laundry this week and last week, I can only assume you’re washing them because you actually have worn them?  Am I right?”  Jinyoung sneaked towards him and Mark jumped when he saw him, almost dropping the filter into the trashcan.

Jinyoung looked up at him expectantly, a hand on his chin.  “Just because they’re not my style doesn’t mean I don’t wear them. “  Mark escaped from Jinyoung’s teasing glare to put the filter back into the dryer.  “They’re surprisingly comfortable.” He muttered, his cheeks flushing again.

Jinyoung just tagged along behind him, a smile still plastered on his face.  “Are you sure that’s the only reason, Mark?”  He made sure he was looking right into Mark’s eyes again.  “You weren’t wearing them for someone special, were you?”

“No!  I really wasn’t!  I promise the silk is just really soft and…”  Mark stopped when he saw how hard Jinyoung was laughing.

“Don’t worry, I was just teasing!  You’re really cute when you’re embarrassed, Mark.”  His hand finally fell from where it was covering his mouth as he laughed; his eyes were still crinkled from his smile though.  “Good to know there isn’t anyone you’d want to wear them for still.”

“Good to know?  Why?  Would _you_ like to see me in them perhaps?”  Mark started laughing but Jinyoung just grabbed his arm and gave his the most serious gaze he could muster.

“I mean, if you’d like to show me I’d love to see.  I think they’re pretty hot.” 

Mark stopped laughing.  Jinyoung grinned at the way Mark’s face turned the darkest shade of red yet.  “W-what was that?”

“I _said,_ I’d love to see you in the underwear.”  Jinyoung leaned in and placed his lips a few centimeters away from Mark’s ear.  “On second thought, I’d much prefer to see you without any underwear at all.”

Mark stepped backward to try and get away but he ended up tripping over his own laundry basket and falling onto the floor, landing right on his backside.

Jinyoung immediately dropped the serious act and burst into another fit of laughter.  “Oh my god!  Don’t worry I was just teasing you again.  You’re so easy to tease!”  Jinyoung couldn’t help but enjoy how flustered Mark got.  Perhaps there was a chance he could make this relationship work.

Mark got up and went to grab his laundry basket, all while pouting in the younger one’s direction.  “You should take up a career in acting Jinyoung.  I almost believed you for a second there.” 

Mark was making his way out of the laundry room when Jinyoung called after him.  “Why do you look so upset?”  Mark left the room but Jinyoung ended up yelling down the hallway.  “Were you hopeful that I wasn’t acting?!”

Jinyoung heard the elevator _ding_ but before Mark entered he spoke.

“Maybe…”

* * *

 

The next week he entered the laundry room at his usual time to find Mark sitting in front of the dryers with a basketful of wet clothes instead of already being done with his drying.  “Mark, what’s going on?”

“Another dryer broke down and someone still has another 40 minutes on the two that are working …” Mark says; the look on his face made it seem like the problem was graver than it actually was.

“What, it was working when I put my clothes into the washer a while ago!”  Jinyoung said, his perfectly planned schedule ruined once again.  “This is ridiculous, how does one go about breaking a dryer in the span of 40 minutes?!”

Mark face immediately fell.  “I’m sorry… I didn’t realize someone left the dryer filter on the counter and I tried to run it without it, there was a lot of clunking and then it shut down.  Who knew that tiny thing was so important, am I right?”  He giggled uncomfortably, probably in an effort to lighten the mood.

“Oh, if that’s the case It’s alright…”  Jinyoung’s anger died down again once he realized it was Mark who did it.  He could admit to himself that he got annoyed over trivial things but somehow he couldn’t be that angry at Mark.  “There’s no need to worry really, even if we wait for them to finish there should still be enough time to finish drying.”  That just left both of them staring at each other; the air was thick with some sort of tension.

Mark was first to speak up.  “So, Jinyoung, I was wondering if maybe, if you didn’t have plans for the next 40 minutes, that is.”  He paused for a second to look for any signs of apprehension on Jinyoung’s face.  “There’s a coffee shop right outside the building so I was wondering if maybe you’d like to grab a coffee with me?  We can leave our clothes here I’m sure it’ll be fine, but only if you want to, of course…”

Jinyoung smiled upon realizing how flustered the other was.  “I guess I’ll join you since I have nothing else to do.”

* * *

 

After half an hour of getting to know a lot more about each other over coffee, Jinyoung could say that he was genuinely upset that the dryers would be free in just ten more minutes and he’d have to go back to the laundry room.

As they disposed of their paper cups when they walked our Jinyoung could feel Mark glancing at him every so often as they walked together. “Did you want something, Mark?”

“Uh, you said you lived on the third floor right?  Which unit are you in?” 

“Well Mark, coffee was nice but I’d at least like dinner before I invite you over.”  Jinyoung said with a cheeky smile.

“No!  That’s not why I wanted to know… it’s was just in case I needed anything?  You know… or if anything happens!  What if you pass out in the bathtub or something?”

Jinyoung could only laugh at how obvious he was being.  “Alright alright, I live in 303.  You’re not coming over until I get that dinner, though.”

“That wasn’t my intention…”  Mark couldn’t even lie to himself.  “I live in 626, by the way.”

“Great, now I know where to go whenever I see someone holding a dryer hostage.”

“Ha-ha, very funny.” Mark deadpanned.

They reached the laundry room at exactly 9:20.  Their clothes were still in the corner and now two dryers were free.  They both deposited their clothes and set them to dry for a half hour so they’d have enough time to retrieve them before closing time.

“Well,” Jinyoung leaned against the folding counter.”  “Now we have another half an hour to kill.”

Mark approached him tentatively and placed his arms on either side of him against the counter, trapping them together face to face.  “Um, Jinyoung,” His eyes trailed up and down his body before settling on his lips.  “Can I kiss you?”

Jinyoung smiled at how careful he was being.  “I thought you’d never ask.”

Mark’s lips inched towards his so slowly he thought they would never meet.  When they finally met he carefully placed a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away, leaving Jinyoung staring up at him wondering if it was over.  He caught a glimpse of want in his eyes before Mark’s hand was on the back of head pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

Jinyoung wasn’t expecting much at first but when he felt Mark's body press him back into the counter so hard it hurt he gasped.  Mark used this opportunity to slip his tongue past his lips and Jinyoung felt breathless.  Jinyoung took a moment to thank god that they were the only people who were crazy enough to use the laundry room this late at night.

Mark had played an aloof and shy game up to this point so Jinyoung was shocked at how fervently his mouth was working on his.  Jinyoung couldn’t hold back a whimper as Mark ground their bodies together as he ran fingers up his back.  _Damn, he was going all in._

Mark pushed so hard against him he had no choice but to slide up and sit on the counter.  His legs automatically wrapped around Mark’s waist to pull him as close as possible.  The heat of Mark’s body against his along with the passion of Mark’s mouth was making it hard to think straight and it was all so _amazing—_ until Mark abruptly retracted his lips, ignoring the string of saliva that fell as he did so.

“Dinner?”

Jinyoung was still a bit dazed and almost angry that Mark had suddenly stopped.  “What?”

Mark was still trying to catch his breath.  “Dinner?  Can I take you out for dinner?”

Jinyoung looked at him confused.  _Dinner?  Why was he asking me out for dinner so sudden—oh._

Jinyoung jumped down from the counter and wiped the spit from his mouth with his sleeve before grabbed Mark’s hand and dragging him right out of the laundry room.

Jinyoung pressed the elevator button repeatedly although he knew that wouldn’t make it come any faster.   “Jinyoung, what are you—“

The elevator doors opened and Jinyoung dragged Mark in with force before hitting the button for floor number three.

The doors closed and Jinyoung pinned Mark up against the wall.  Mark tried to speak again but he was silenced by Jinyoung’s lips against his as they kissed roughly before Jinyoung pulled away just as the elevator doors opened.

“I changed my mind.”  Jinyoung yanked him out of the elevator and down the hall before they ended up in front of his apartment door.  “Coffee is good enough.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jinyoung wasn’t sure why he decided to race down to the bottom floor when he saw what time it was.  He knew it was a lost cause at this point but he had to make sure.

The time now was exactly 10:45 and the laundry room door was locked, both his and Mark’s clothes still inside. 

Jinyoung had severely lost track of time.  He could hardly blame himself for not noticing as the minutes went by when he was straddling Mark’s lap as they made out on his couch for what seemed like forever.  He was pretty sure someone’s shirt came off as well; he couldn’t exactly remember whose.  Then Mark’s lips had traced down his neck towards his collar bone and Jinyoung was moaning so loudly and then he rubbed against him so vigorously that... time was definitely the last thing on his mind. 

Jinyoung dramatically collapsed down to his knees in front of the door. “No!”

Mark finally dragged himself up behind him from where he had been left behind after Jinyoung decided to run full speed out of the elevator.  “Don’t worry Jinyoung, we can just come and get our clothes in the morning.”

“This is a catastrophe… my poor clothes locked in there all alone.”  Jinyoung got up off his knees and instead leaned against the locked door, a hand draped over his forehead in distress.

“Jinyoung relax.  You’re not going to need your clothes for tonight.”  The statement had been innocent but as soon as Jinyoung smiled he realized what he had said.

Jinyoung wasn’t that worried about his clothes, he just loved being overdramatic.  “Is that so, Mark?  Since when did you get so bold?” 

“You know what I meant.”

“Oh, I knew _exactly_ what you meant Mark.”  Jinyoung strutted over and looped his arms around Mark’s neck.  “I was just really disappointed that I won’t be able to catch a glimpse of you in those red bottoms anytime soon.”  Jinyoung made sure he dipped his voice just low enough to make it sound sultry.

Mark swallowed loudly.  “Are you serious or are you just teasing me again?”

Jinyoung was definitely teasing him again, but his mind wandered to where exactly this would go if he decided to be serious about this and he gave in.  “Of course, I’m serious.” 

“In that case… I think I could find something even better to wear.”

Jinyoung didn’t need to think twice as he grabbed Mark’s arm and lead him into the elevator, pressing the button for floor six.


End file.
